Thanksgiving Magic
by jessinamaca
Summary: She turned around and leaned into him. Their lips met, and the fireworks began. They pulled apart, and she uttered the words he had been longing to hear. “I love you too.” ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! I was at a party and this came to me. It was like an epiphany. Kind of at least. Hope you like it!

**Thanksgiving Magic**

Hermione Granger walked through the large marble door of Harry Potter's mansion. Ever since Harry killed Voldemort, he has been rich as hell. Which makes sense because after word got out, everyone in the entire wizarding world sent him money or chocolate, or something. The house was paid for in gifts alone. Then the ministry also paid a large sum for defeating the only wizard that could destroy the whole world. One usually gets paid a lot when one does that.

Hermione went all out today. She had on a short brown skirt and a tight ¾ sleeve shirt. Her hair was in curls, and she had makeup on for the first time in her life. She didn't want to look good. She wanted to look great. Who she wanted to look great for, she would never tell, but his initials were Ronald Weasley.

Ginny greeted her with a warm smile. She, of course, married Harry. Deep down inside, Hermione always knew they would be together. If only things were the same for her and Ron.

She had started to like him ever since second year when he had stood up for her in front of Malfoy. That is when she realized that no matter what, he would always stand up for her, always protect her, (most of the time when she didn't need it). Krum had just been a fling. She liked him, boy did she like him, but she couldn't see herself growing old with him. Call it not love, but lust.

She made her way to the dining room, smiling at people as she passed. Lupin and Tonks had finally gotten together, after lots of fights (which always ended with lots of snogging) and were making their way over to the nearest closet. They both already looked ruffled, and the party had only been going for five minutes.

She looked up, and her eyes met his. For a split second, she thought she saw joy and happiness. Yet, at once it was gone, replaced by an almost sad and depressed look. He almost looked sad to see her, yet happy at the same time.

She made her way over, and her hand locked with his. Never breaking the gaze, she whispered a hello and how are you. In which his responses were dull, yet interesting all the same. Man, it was confusing to be in love.

To her dismay, they broke apart, and retreated to the dining room. As soon as she entered, the scent of turkey, stuffing, and of course pumpkin pie entered her nose. Yet, she had lost whatever appetite she once had. If being in love made you loose your appetite, the fattest person could become skinny in a few days, if they were in love.

Harry stood up and shook her hand. He smiled warmly, almost apologetically. She had spilled everything to him, so he of course knew about her, how do you put it, obsession. He looked into her eyes, and there was something that told him he understood. Those months before the final battle were his worst. Wondering if Ginny still loved him, if she still wanted him, even if she was alive. He knew what it was like to not be sure how the other person feels. Sometimes, Hermione wished she could read his mind. Such amazing thoughts were probably running through it.

She ate her fill. Everyone joked about they were going to have to roll everyone out of there. She laughed along with everyone, but inside she was breaking. The entire night Lavender was on his arm. Her Ron's arm. She was hinging on his like a flipping lap dog. She hated when people did this; yet, she longed to hang on to his arm. To feel his breath against her cheek. His kisses on his lips.

Now she was starting to get depressed. She made her way upstairs, floating along like a queen. One hand on the handrail, the other resting on her hip. She turned around for one last look at him, and saw him laughing at one of Lavender's stupid and corny jokes. She plopped down on the stirs, eyes filling up with tears. She was the only one in the room who didn't have someone. It was getting rather old. Instead of her and Harry and Ron hanging out, its Ron and Harry-and-Ginny and Hermione. Occasionally, Tonks and Lupin would come along, so it would be Harry-and-Ginny and Remus-and-Tonks and Hermione and Ron. Life was so complicated.

She made her way to one of the huge rooms, and sat down on the bed. Memories of everything flooded through her mind. She put her head on the pillow, and started to cry.

She cried like there was no tomorrow. She didn't care if her makeup was smeared since the only reason she put it on was downstairs laughing at his stupid girlfriend's jokes. She let out her fears and troubles, her beliefs and disbeliefs, anything she could think of. She soon gave up, and fell fast asleep.

Ron looked up in a panic. He couldn't find her anywhere. All night he had been resisting the urge to look at her, to touch her, to say her name. He wanted to hold her and never let go. Yet, he knew she would never let him. Being with Lavender was getting boring. She told the corniest jokes and she wasn't a good kisser. He had only wanted one person his entire life, and that was Miss Hermione Granger.

He spotted her on the stairs, head in her hands. She looked depressed. HE felt her pain. There were a lot of times when he wished he could lock his door and screamed at anyone who tried to come in, "Leave me alone! I am sick of the world. Leave me here to die!" But he didn't. People only do that when they don't have his mother.

He was about to go get her, when Lavender told yet another joke. He laughed politely, then glanced back her, but she was gone. He crept upstairs, and put an ear to the door. He heard sobbing. In fact, he heard more than that. But the most important thing he heard was, "Why can't Ron love me, like I love him?"

Ron stopped breathing for a matter of seconds. She loved him! He couldn't believe it. He could finally be with her. But how would he tell her? Could she possibly be talking about someone else? Maybe Ron is some nickname? Then if he tells her, she'll probably laugh at him. Oh the horror.

He put his ear to the door and heard low snores. He crept slowly inside, marveling at her beauty. The sun was setting, and it cast beautiful golden rays, which matched nicely with her gold locks. She was a vision of beauty. If he had any doubts that he loved her, they were washed away in an instant. Slowly, he lifted the covers, and slid in next to her.

Hermione woke up. She felt someone sliding in next to her. She panicked. Though she would never admit it, she did. What if he was there to take advantage of her? She can't defend herself. But a calm voice soothed her. It was the voice she loved so much. The husky whisper.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione"

"Ronald. That is not funny."

"Yes it is, your laughing."

"No I'm not. Now say it right."

"Fine." He gave an exasperated sigh, and she was sure he rolled his eyes. His voice went down to a sexy whisper. "Happy Thanksgiving, 'Mione."

"You too Ron."

"Guess what."

"What?" she said sleepily.

"I love you." Her heart jumped at the words. She couldn't breathe. A powerful emotion broke out in her body. She wasn't afraid anymore.

She turned around and leaned into him. Their lips met, and the fireworks began. They pulled apart, much to her dismay, and she uttered the words he had been longing to hear.

"I love you too."

A/N: I am not much for r/h, but it worked best for the story. There may be more in the future. One can never tell. This was supposed to come out yesterday, but I couldn't finish it. Sorry.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Aouther's Note

**This is not a new chapter. I just want to point something out. I don't care if they don't celebrate it in England. Enjoy the holiday spirit. Don't get all on me for not looking that up. The story was cute, right? I love you guys, but I don't need three million reviews telling me that Thanksgiving doesn't happen in England. I get the picture, ok? Have a nice day!**


End file.
